


The Dilemma of Sleeping Beauty

by I_Am_Frosted_Fire



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Deadpool - Freeform, Disney Fic, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, NSFW, Slight Smut, Spideypool - Freeform, based off disney, based off sleeping beauty, dont use toms spidey for this pls, honestly have no clue what im doing, no powers au, peter is a prince, spiderman - Freeform, tony and steve are kings, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Frosted_Fire/pseuds/I_Am_Frosted_Fire
Summary: Wade stumbles upon a sleeping peter in the middle of the forrest, of course he can't kiss the unconscious man. So he just brings him to his house. When the beautiful sleeping boy starts to fade, Wade starts to fight his moral compass.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy

When Wade first saw his sleeping beauty sprawled out on the floor of the forest, his mind jumped to the movie that’s made for little kids. The swift kiss that wakes the princess up before they run off into the sunset and get happily married and live happily ever after. 

And then he sat on the floor. He couldn’t kiss the unconscious man whose arm was uncomfortably twisted under his body. Could he? No of course not.

So Wade just sat, watching the slim chest rise and fall slowly, moving so peacefully, he envied the body surrounded by the deep green of the moss underneath him.

He could see the muscles making up his tiny frame through the fitted and somewhat frilly button down shirt, not to mention the gashes in the white shirt that he could see perfect skin through. Those were the spots Wade’s eyes were desperately trying to avoid.

The worst of it all however, was the younger man's tousled brown hair. It looked so soft. He just wanted to run his hands through it, play with it, maybe even tug at it while they’re-

He shook his head to clear his mind from that running thought.

“Well, guess we can’t leave him here can we.” he stated more to himself.

“And no, this is not technically kidnapping, we are helping him!” He muttered to the thin air beside him.

Wade pulled his hood close to his face before hooking his arm under the sleeping bodies’ shoulders and legs. He expected the man to be heavier than he was, which resulted in him almost completely throwing the man over his own body, causing a heavy blush to creep over his scarred cheeks. 

The walk home seemed shorter than usual, given he was staring at his new house guest the whole time, mainly his lips, but he’d think about those later.

When he saw the tiny shack he called a house, he paused for a moment. Was it good enough for the man in his arms? 

“Who gives a shit. He’s not even awake and it’s getting cold!” 

Wade walked to his battered couch and put the sleeping man down, placing the unmoving hands across his stomach. 

“Now all you need is some flowers and you’re the perfect princess!” Wade giggled to him, almost disappointed in the lack of response, at least from the man laying there. 

His eyes trailed back to his chapped pink lips, down to the exposed skin. Until his eyes laid on the silver button sealing his pants. His fingers tingle, begging him to just reach out and stroke the new man, so he turned away.

“Well Beauty, guess it’s time for a shower.” Wade all but whined while walking towards the tiny bathroom. 

If he was being honest with himself. He really wanted to touch the guy. He knew better of course, but there was something drawing him to the soft cheeks and rosy lips, and oh those hips of his. Wade could build a bridge across those, with cold water under them. Cold cold water, just like the shower.

But it changed nothing about the way Wade was thinking, so he just ignored the tightness as he put his boxers on and climbed into bed, hoping that this wasn’t just some sick game his brain was playing on him.

 

Peter could hear everything. He was still trying to piece together exactly what happen. One second he was riding on his horse, the next he was on the floor with someone talking to him and referring to him as a princess.

At first he tried to open his eyes and speak to the man, but he couldn’t, it was like his eyes were glued and his mouth sewn shut. So he just laid there.

He thought the man had left until he heard speak to someone, when he heard no reply however he wanted to run. This man was insane and speaking to himself. Or maybe the person just didn’t speak.

Then he felt the mans strong arms lift him up, and if he were able to, he was positive he would have moaned. The contact, even through the cloth of his shirt, shot through him and made his body burn. He wanted so much more, before he knew it he was laying on a couch hearing his saviour whine about showering.

That was all that Peter could imagine that night.


	2. Pancakes

It was weird for Peter being awake but not being able to move, not being able to sleep. He just laid there, listening to the man snore from the other room. He imagined what his saviour would look like, tall and muscular judging from the time spent in his arms.

He thought back to the burning, the warmth that prickled beneath his skin. He imagined the hands running down his stomach and across his hips, right in between his thighs. His mind would wonder slightly, but it always returned to that one place in his mind.

He felt weirdly safe.

When Wade got up, he moved slowly before peering across the tiny room to the man still in his house, and he sighed in relief. 

“Oh thank god you’re still here Beauty, I would have beat myself up for giving up that amazing chance to have a little fun in the old sheets with myself.” Wade laughed for a second.

Sobering up, he looked towards the man.

“Can you hear me? Man that would be embarrassing.” He sat, waiting for the reply.

“Pancakes?” 

When Wade returned, he moved the sleeping man to sit up, propping a pillow behind his head.

Peter wanted so much more, he couldn’t stop the burning in his thigh from where his legs were pushed straight, but his mind drifted from that when the smell of pancakes filled his senses. Man was he hungry.

“You know, I would give you some, but you’d probably choke. How fucked up would that be?” Wade said with a chuckle.

Man did Peter love that laugh, in such a short amount of time he was obsessed with it.  
Over all, Wade thought it was a pretty boring day. He ate and watched movies, even going as far as explaining everything that was happening to his new couch buddy. 

He still felt weird about it though, it was unnatural to feel such a strong bond with someone who hasn’t even spoken a word to him. But there he was, eyes closed and head tilted back onto the pillow, and Wade just wanted to hug him, feel him close.

He wondered if the younger man was hungry, or maybe thirsty. He doesn’t know how long he was laying there, but he didn’t seem to be starvation thin, more lanky, like any 20 something year old man would be with his build.

“You know, Beauty, it’s sorta nice to have someone around the house.” He paused

“You know what I mean, someone who I can actually see.”

Peter listened to his saviour talk to no one, he should be worried by some random man taking him home and talking to himself. But he just wasn’t. 

Peters concern vanished when the burning that kept him up all night returned, slowly at his fingertips, fading as it rises up to his wrist.

Wade fiddled with the stranger's hand for a second, staring at the clean and shaped nails that matched the soft, uncalloused hands. 

As lose fingers curled in between his own, the burning in Peter’s veins fell to a dull buzzing. He could feel the bumps in the bare skin.

Scars, Peter added to the idea of the man.

Wade sat in silence for as long as he could, when the minute passed he shuffled in his seat.

“Wade. My name is Wade. Wade Wilson.”


	3. A little bit of Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is (sadly) not nearly as kinky as it sounds. also im sorry its short

Wade dropped the bags containing meats and bread to the floor.

“What the fuck.”

He crept towards the sitting man. Slowly, he reached forward and ran his fingers through the soft hair. 

“It’s fucking turning white!” Wade screeched.

The very tips of Peters hair were practically translucent. It looked cold and sharp against his usual warm brown hair. 

Wade sunk to the floor as he watched the white ends creep down towards the roots.

“What the shit, Beauty!”

Peter didn’t understand what he had meant by turning white he was 24, he couldn’t have grey hair all ready. Maybe this Wade really did belong in the loony bin.

Wade Wilson. Peter couldn’t get over knowing his name, though he would have jumped a foot the first time hearing it due to the near scream he had told him in.

He couldn’t help but to think about how it would sound with his own name. Peter Wilson. He was sure his country wouldn’t mind, after all his father’s had been quite open about their own relationship.

Peter’s mind wandered to his dad and pops, he wondered if they would be mad. Peter didn’t understand why he had to be locked up his whole life, he had never even see the outside of the castle. He just wanted to go out for his 24th birthday, and then he found this pile of broken wheels and pins. Now he’s here.

He truly didn’t mean to touch it. But it was alluring, the glittering of each waiting point. The cold metal ran gently across his fingertip as he studied the smooth brass pin. The point danced between the ridges of his fingerprint. His hand sparked into flames as his blood trickled down, coating the brass in a deep red.

His memory of the brass pin relit within his fingers as he heard the man beside him gasp, it wasn’t just Peters hair that was growing white, his fingertips bared a grey tone.

“I don’t want to worry you beauty, but you look like you fingered some dead guys asshole.” 

Peter felt what would be a blush creep up on his cheeks. He was never aloud to have dirty hands at home, he was perfect to the eyes of others, disregarding the hair that stuck up every which way. 

But then he noticed it, the slight numbness. He could feel the pin pricking in his knuckles and down his fingers as Wade’s brushed down, but once he reached Peters fingertips, there was simply nothing.

Then the panic settled into the depth of his stomach, what if it was just the beginning. Was the end beginning its slow march towards the slowing of his heart. 

It was far from his mind, the idea of him fading before he had a chance to fulfill his own fate. He was merely concerned with his saviour. He couldn’t stand the idea of losing a chance to touch Wade, to feel his skin underneath his fingertips. 

Wade watched as the man stayed unmoving. He stood slowly, it only took a few seconds to reach the other side of his house, he reached under his bed, moving multiple items before finding the red paint.

“No, we cannot use the toys now.”

He sat a beat.

“I know we haven’t in awhile.”

He glanced over his shoulder

“We are going to add a little colour to him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I might start another fic thats (hopefully) gonna be sad af :D


	4. That grey Bastard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if yall wanna follow me and have some chats check out my Tumblr iamfrostedfire and ask me anything! sorry its short again

Wade sat on his knees in front of Peter, his mind rattling off different things he could be doing in this position. He moved slowly as he gripped the younger mans hand. Every stroke was clean and steady as he moved the red colour across the now grey nails. 

Wade figured he should probably attempt some sort of reading, to try and find out why his beauty was still sleeping, but the library was in town, and cloak or no cloak, people glared at him, ignored him. He wasn’t desperate enough, at least not yet. 

He could see the greyness moving, creeping down. He wondered if the mystery man could feel it. 

“You know, this would be a really shit story if you were just dead the whole time. I think the writer should really get their crap together.” Wade muttered to Peter. 

He move from in between Peters legs and plopped down beside him instead. Wade sat watching the boy as his chest moved slowly. 

Peter’s worry over his hands dissolved as he felt the coolness on his nails. He wasn’t sure whether or not he would have blushed or laughed at the idea of Wade sitting between his legs. The pure thought of his lips wrapped around Peter, he could’ve sworn he felt a shiver go down his back.

He couldn’t stop thinking about how his fingers would brush along Wades skin, slipping under the waistband of his pants, palming the hardness through the thin fabric of his boxers. 

He wanted to wake up and just kiss the man, he knows he shouldn’t, he doesn’t even know him and he talks to himself. But he did. Badly. 

Wade had, at some point, put on some random movie about some merconary that dressed in red. 

“See beauty, that is what a prime piece of meat looks like, all man. He’s almost as sexy as Ryan Reynolds.” Wade giggled pointing at the film.

The grey was dusting against the man's palms by the end of the film, Peter could barely feel Wade’s hand wrapped snugly against his own. While Wade hadn’t even notice he had grabbed it. 

Wade sat there, just holding his hand, and then he was greeted by the world most annoying whale ever, his stomach. 

“Want anything to eat?” he mumbled to the air 

Wade bit down into his reheated chimichanga as he leaned back down into the warmth of the body beside him. He moaned into his second bite as he dug his thumb into the now greying wrist. He weaved little circles as he gulped down his last bite.

“Well guys, guess it's time to pay that big greying bastard a trip.” 

Colossus glared down at the man sliding his hands down to his butt. 

“What do you want Wade?” He muttered as the man gave him a firm slap before letting go.

“Well you see, I brought this hot piece of ass back to my place, because I found him passed out in the middle of the woods” 

“Wade-”

“And well obviously doing anything is a big no-no. So we just watched movies as I waited for him to wake up” 

“Wade-” 

“But now he’s starting to look like you, grey and old, minus the weird shininess. Really you’re starting to look like you’re made of metal, and I’d know it you’re made of metal, winky face” 

“Shut up Wade! He’s turning grey?” 

Wade nodded as Colossus turned to grab a book, Wade had muttered something about it only being his amazing fingers going grey and the things that they would look good wrapped around. 

Colossus just ignored him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was good, there are more chapters to come!


End file.
